


Look Into Your Eyes and the Sky’s the Limit

by FanofaFanofaFandom



Series: To The Brides [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, CEO Asami Sato, Come Eating, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Korrasami is Canon, Love, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Married Life, Married Sex, Mechanic Asami Sato, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates Korra/Asami Sato, Strength Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: Korra remembers the night she and Asami decided to finally become mates when an unfortunate accident leads her to her pregnant wife...who in turn leads her to the bedroom for a fun (though surprisingly fluffy) interaction.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: To The Brides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966756
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Look Into Your Eyes and the Sky’s the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to come out weeks ago but ugh...life and a dabble of perfectionism got in the way. Anyways y’all’s already know I love the feedback and hope you guys enjoy!!!
> 
> Edit: Meant to say that also if you’ve seen a scene like this on IG that yeah those definitely inspired this.

Tonight was the night. The night of nights. 

After two years together they both agreed they were ready for this. An air of nervous excitement electrified the apartment, their chis stoking the flames of the other the moment Asami had toweled herself off. Any previously ruminating thoughts of work or life had been hastily kicked off the bridge like a certain anchorman’s dog. 

Asami did her best to disguise the giddy tension that stiffened her spine as she dropped into bed next to her soon to be mate. As tended to be the case in these types of situations, Korra wasn’t much better off. Her unbelievably easy tell (read: jaw flexing like a jackhammer) was forming a thick knot at the apex of her jawline. She could practically hear the flutter of butterfly wings echoing from the alpha’s stomach. 

Coaxing Korra’s gaze towards her, Asami slid in closer, taking lightly calloused hands into her own. “You want this right? You don’t feel rushed into it?”

Korra shook her head, the tassels in her hair swaying adorably. “I want this Sami...I want you. Want to be with you.”

That stupid kind of warmth that only fluffy lovey dovey cliches offer swelled in Asami. “I do too Kor...so much. So...should we start?” 

“Yeah...I...yeah let’s go.”

Asami shook her head. This was the most important night of their young lives and she wasn’t about to let miscommunication ruin it. She rolled her hand in the universal signal for, _spill it._

“Well you know...I’m just nervous. This is just...it’s a really big deal.”

Asami drew slow circles along the back of korra’s hands, feeling them squeeze her own for comfort. “That’s normal Kor...and it’s ok, I’m a little nervous too. As long as you’re sure you’re ready for this?”

“Yeah. I am Sami...more than anything I’ve ever wanted, I want you.”

Her heart felt like it might turn to soupy mush if Korra kept saying things like that. Leaning forward, her lips found the alpha’s. 

And just like that the unease along her spine evaporated into nothingness. Any sort of hesitation was swept away by the familiar sensation of their lips rife against one another. 

Despite her affirmations, Asami could tell Korra wasn’t herself. The brunette had never been forward, but she seemed especially tentative tonight. Hoping to dispel that, Asami made the first move as she shifted their weight backward, coming to rest atop the alpha’s sturdier frame. 

As they found themselves in a familiar position, some of that weariness seemed to be quelled. Their lip locking slowly picked up, the unmistakable smack of open mouth kisses soon ringing through Asami’s apartment. 

Strong hands groping her backside soon followed as they got into their groove, trading gentle moans for soft gasps. A grind of her hips drew out a jerky buck from her to be mate. 

“Eager?” she chuckled with a smirk rubbing across her lips. 

What should’ve been their usual banter clearly threw Korra further off her game. She had always been gentle, but now was even more so than their first time. She seemed unwilling to give into their combined desire as they so often did before. 

“You ok?” kept asking the mocha skinned woman as they kissed, her hands roaming in a manner that seemed more cautionary than affectionate. And when the alpha’s lips trickled down her neck she continued to constantly check up on Asami, making sure she wasn’t sucking too hard or nibbling too rough. It was cute, but not what Asami wanted or needed for tonight.

Pressing her hands to Korra’s expansive shoulders, she stared into those oceanic eyes. “Listen to me Korra. I love you. You’re about to be my mate. And that means you don’t need to worry about trying to not make mistakes around me. Okay?”

“Okay Sami.” Her voice was still smaller than usual but it at least held an affirmative tone. 

“Good, cause now...I want you to destroy me.”

Korra’s eyes widened into saucers, expression drawn back into a state of awe. For a five count she seemed to be in disbelief of every word Asami had just uttered. But then her gaze narrowed. The intense focus that blazed to life in her pupils made Asami shudder. Her jaw set and the mountain range of her shoulders rippled into position. The alpha had just been let out of her cage. 

In one smooth, blindingly quick motion Asami was thrown onto her back, hips chained beneath Korra’s own and her wrists pinned by Korra’s unforgettably strong arms. 

“Prey,” intoned Korra, her voice gravelly and stern unlike Asami had ever heard before. She wasn’t your typical omega, and the thought of being “prey” wasn’t one she usually would’ve entertained. But when it came from Korra, knowing that _this_ alpha was gonna hunt her. Devour her. All she mustered was a meek nod to truly set off the night. 

“Fuck…” came her gasp when Korra’s lips sealed her mating point, tongue lathering it with unbound appreciation. It then turned to a full on overblown moan when Korra bit down... _hard_. 

Fuck. It was done. Korra had just mated her. She was hers for life. 

She couldn’t stop writhing as Korra’s teeth continued to plunge into her flesh, helpless cries of need spilling from her mouth. 

Arousal spilled out of her when a hard staff came to rest against her folded lips. It was now her turn to buck into Korra, wordlessly crying out for what she desperately needed. 

Another verbose moan tore from her lips as Korra’s head prodded her slit, slicking itself in her dampness, a fiery spark tickling her spine when the head brushed her clit. 

She was so needy and she didn’t even care, that’s what Korra could do to her. 

“Mine,” growled the alpha, lips departing Asami’s neck for the first time in minutes. 

All Asami could muster was a meek whimper of agreement. 

“ _Mine_ ,” snarled Korra more forcefully. 

“Yes Korra fuck I’m all yours...take what’s yours…”

If only words could do justice to the sensation that followed. 

Korra’s teeth reattached to Asami’s freshly branded mate mark just as her cock sunk down into her tender box. Her vision wavered as she let out some sort of sound of guttural bliss. 

She wasn’t even ashamed to admit she came right then and there, Korra’s cock filling her up for the first time as mate’s molding her into a ball of euphoria. 

She continued to bound from orgasm to orgasm throughout the night as Korra ravaged her, the powerful snap of her hips never seeming to tire. 

They worked in waves, sometimes slow and passionate love making, other times rough and needy fucking. When Korra ate her out, the alpha’s mouth was frenzied and frantic. While she usually would’ve coaxed Korra to slow down and take her time, tonight this was exactly what she needed. She needed the alpha, _this_ alpha to devour her. 

And when Korra’s cock had temporarily reversed she returned the favor, eating and fingering Korra to so many orgasms she wasn’t sure the not so little staff would return. 

She wasn’t all that sure how it ended, knowing only that when it did, they were a panting, heaving mess of sweat and cum. Wild streaks of hair cleaved her vision as Korra’s sturdy weight held her down. Her inner thighs ached with a dull soreness that was as satisfying as it was sensitive. 

When she first tried to talk her throat betrayed her, too dry and scratchy from screaming to vocalize anything. 

Korra wasn’t in much better shape. She tried to move towards the bathroom but her body screamed in disagreement. Now that the adrenaline was seeping away it felt like someone had taken a rake across her back. Checking the clock she found it to be two hours after they had started. Her body already ached more than even her hardest workouts could produce, but damn if it hadn’t been worth every drop of lactic acid. 

Asami was hers. Finally hers

>>>>

Was this an odd memory to be flowing through Korra’s mind as her chin hovered centimeters above a metal bar? Maybe. But when adrenaline’s pumping and your muscles are screaming at you as you attempt to ignore them, there’s only so much control you have over where your brain wanders. 

A throaty exhale rushed from her lungs when she finally dropped to the floor, her back feeling like it was telling the rest of her body to _go fuck yourself,_ after hanging up there for a minute and a half. 

“Shit,” she grumbled as she marched over to the resistance band. She _hated_ the resistance band, and somehow she knew it despised her right back. She swore that whenever she wasn’t looking the little shit was glaring at her with those nonexistent beady little eyes. 

Alas she was running through the team's workout, and even if she despised the band it was an (unfortunately) useful method to work the girls. 

Taking it between clasped palms she took a couple big side steps out, feeling it strain as it attempted to rotate her towards the bar. As her arms extended out, her mind again began to roam. She always wondered what would happen if the band just snapped. She’d never seen it happen, but she knew it was a possib-

The first thing that occurred was the thunderclap of released tension. Her body then stumbled to the ground as it countered a force that no longer existed. “Motherfuck!” she growled as the sting of a whip raked across her ribs. 

Except it wasn’t a whip. It was that beady eyed motherfucker. One hand instinctively clutched the pain as another chucked the now useless equipment across the room. The alpha in her snarled at the green band despite it being totally inanimate. Examining her side, she found nothing but a minor cut. Nothing too bad, but blood was still trickling down across her skin. 

Your local gym dwelling testosterone filled macho man might yell “KEEP GOING,” or “NO PAIN NO GAIN,” as they flexed in their tight onesies. She wasn’t them. She would eventually resume, but she also wasn’t gonna let sweat just trickle down into an open wound. Plus she knew if Sami got wind before she told her she’d be chewed out. And not in a good way. 

>>>>

Who knew trying to maneuver under a car is difficult when pregnant. 

Perhaps Asami had been a tad too wishful as she attempted to return to the roots of her craft, but it’s just that she hadn’t been in the garage in months and she really missed being in her element. 

Alas a defeated groan was pulled from her chest as her belly halted her from proceeding any further. Creeping out from beneath the car, a new predicament presented itself. 

Getting up. 

“Well shit,” she grumbled as she planned out what was once a simple process. Why did moving have to be some damn hard nowadays? Nine months ago she would’ve just sprung up and been on her merry way, but no, now she had to roll and tuck all while maneuvering the swell of her womb. 

Lucky for her, she was propped up on one shoulder when dark skinned supergirl swooped in and saved her. “Thanks Kor,” she said as her wife helped to coax her onto her feet. 

“I _told_ you not to get on the creeper,” scolded Korra, even though she rather enjoyed the sight of Asami with a swipe of grime across her forehead. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever super-...KORRA what the hell happened?!”

The alpha winced as her omega caught a glimpse of her minor cut. Asami had a tendency to...overreact to any harm towards Korra. She herself could probably get shot and just wave it off as nothing too bad, but spirits forbid Korra get a paper cut. She’d be chucking that unfortunate sheet down the shredder before it could even argue its case. 

“It’s nothing Sami just the stupid band. Knew it was out for me.”

Asami rolled her eyes at her mate. She was well aware of the Korra vs band rivalry. “Korra you have to be more careful. I told you that thing was looking worn down weeks ago. Here let me help.”

As her wife’s hands dotted about the wound, Korra vaguely remembered words pertaining to the state of the band being uttered a few days ago. “Sami it’s really nothing,” she added as her wife leaned in for a closer look, “I’ll just use hydrogen peroxide and slap a band-aid on it.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Before Korra could figure what that itself meant, Asami sealed her lips over the cut, sucking on the sweaty skin and gently lashing her tongue over the bruise. 

“Oh...uhm, o-ok.T-That...definitely works too.” Korra’s hand instinctively fell back onto Asami’s worktable as her legs wobbled, eyes lulling as her thoughts quickly began to swirl around Asami. 

Despite the gentle ache in her back, Asami continued to lavish Korra’s wound. She never had been able to resist Korra when she was working out. Her chocolate abs all sweaty, hot and sticky. That sports bra doing devious things as it hugged the ample curvature of her thick boobs. And the scent. Spirits the scent of Korra when she worked out. It was a drug, no other way to describe it. She still remembered the first time she had smelled it all those years ago. The moment Korra had stepped through their old apartment door she had practically jumped the alpha, tearing her clothes off of her. And all these years later it still managed to make her foggy in the brain. 

“What do you say we take this somewhere more comfortable and I can get a closer look at this,” she purred as she stood upright, swiping her tongue across her rose tinted lips to lap up any stray sweat and blood. 

“I-I uhm...I...yeah t-that sounds nice...”

_Adorable._ Taking Korra’s hand Asami led the alpha to their bedroom, patting the violet sheets for Korra to lay down. “Tsk tsk,” she muttered as she crawled onto the bed, actually taking a brief moment to examine the minor cut, “seems this is gonna require some extra treatment Missy.”

“Is it...will it hurt?”

An impish grin pulled at Asami’s cheeks. “Only if you want it to.” With a wink she slowly pressed her lips back onto Korra’s cut, this time adding in a couple of nibbles that drew the most intoxicating shaky breaths from her alpha. 

The slow tempo was exactly what Korra needed even if her workout hadn’t been run to completion. She couldn't help but melt into the bed, legs turning to snow on a warm winter morning as they slowly writhed, making a casual mess of the sheets. 

Quite frankly, the sensation of someone sucking on her ribs had no right to feel as pleasant as this did. But that was the thing about Asami compared to everyone else. Everything her omega did seemed to exist beyond the normal bounds of affection and pleasure. Every stroke and grasp was amplified to twenty. Even their short pecks goodbye always left Korra’s lips sizzling and pining for another touch of her wife. 

Slowly one of Asami’s hands slithered along Korra’s body, invading the crevice between Korra’s sports bra and the full underside of her chest. 

“This is an interesting treatment Dr. Sato,” she exhaled, her voice a lot shakier than she anticipated. 

“Indeed...” replied Asami, switching from slow sucks to rhythmic pecks, “...experimental. Only reserved for our most...special patients. 

“Might I ask what makes me so special.” 

“Well first of all...this glorious set of mommy milkers right here.”

_“Sami.”_

The omega whipped out a sly smile. She knew how much Korra _loved_ having her boobs called mommy milkers. “And secondly...well the standard is that if I don’t enjoy the taste of my patients then I don’t offer the treatment.”

“I see. And I assume this means you enjoyed my taste doctor?”

“Quite. Though it seems that I may need another sample. Something a bit more...satisfying.” As that last word slipped from her mouth Asami free fingers cupped her mate’s pussy, rubbing the sensitive clit through two layers of fabric. “Don’t shift,” whispered Asami, “I wanna taste your pussy.”

With words like that the omega wasn’t making it any easier not to shift. Thankfully by now Korra was a seasoned pro and was readily able to quell the swelling pressure in her clit. It also helped that Asami chi was doing its best to keep her as she was, fawning over its more gentle pre-shift temperament. 

Her spine stiffened as butterfly kisses worked down from her ribs, along her stomach, and finally onto the apex of her hips. She could feel her burgeoning ache in her chest. A fervent need to have Asami tucked between her thighs, those seafoam eyes glaring back up at her over the crest of her hips like waning moons. 

The scent of her lovers sex wafted into Asami’s nose, drawing her in like a kid towards the scent of deep fried doughy goodness. “If you could kindly let me know how the pain feels once I get started.”

“Yes Ma’a-ohhh.” Korra turned into the Hindenburg as Asami’s lips connected to her swollen walls. Cock or not Asami lips were always divine. Her tongue drew an electric path from bottom to top, moving at a leisurely pace that was no less enticing. 

With each subsequent lap of her southern lips Korra’s back was pulled further from the mattress, her hips rolling forward, body inclined to seek out more of what Asami was giving. 

“ _Lips_ ,” moaned Korra, “spirits your lips are perfect.”

“So are yours.” Quite honestly, Asami could build a temple for Korra’s pussy. Cocoa lips with just the slightest tinge of pink at the tips. Buttery folds that melted the moment they touched her tongue, bombarding Asami’s receptors with the flavor of vanilla, cinnamon, and sea breeze. Every dribble of arousal that spilled between her cheeks made her own sex quiver with lust. And her cum. Spirits Korra’s pussy cum was something that simply shouldn’t have been conceivable in this world. The things it did to Asami mind, they way it inhibited all other thoughts except for those about her alpha. 

It was especially easy to get drunk on Korra when the alpha’s moan thrummed through the air, each cry sweet molasses to Asami’s attentive ears. 

Her gaze never departed from the stunning visage of her wife as her still sweaty form flexed and stiffened. It was a sight she’d never tire of, Korra in pleasure. Just seeing her mate like this, knowing that she was providing her with mind numbing pleasure, it got her off more than she ever thought possible. Before Korra, sex had never been as much about the other person as it was now. There were nights with her mate when she felt satisfied just watching the alpha cum for her, not needing her own pleasure to feel sated. Knowing Korra was happy was more than enough to leave her feeling jubilant. Tonight seemed to be one of those nights. 

“Spirits _Sami_...you’ve got me so close already.” 

Asami said nothing in response, simply letting a greedy hum rumble against Korra’s flowery slit, the vibrations drawing out a gruff purr from the alpha. 

The thought of teasing jogged through Asami’s mind. As much as she loved seeing that face of stupefied bliss on Korra’s face, she also loved seeing that crushing disappointment. That sudden shock of being left completely denied, helpless to do anything. 

But not tonight. Tonight she just wanted Korra to cum. She needed her to cum. She needed the taste of molten slick as it spilled from her lover. She needed to feel those powerful legs trembling against her side. She needed Korra. 

Sensing the impending release, Asami sent her lips upward, wrapping them around Korra’s clit and suckling her pleasurable nub. As tended to be the case with unshifted alpha’s on the verge of orgasm, Korra’s clit was highly sensitive, which meant Asami barely even had to suck to send an inferno tearing through Korra’s body. 

A guttural cry frothed in Korra’s chest as her orgasm did the same in the pit of her gut. Like a tsunami they both came unhinged, rushing forward with otherworldly force, Korra’s roar soaring to the heavens as rapture filled her body. 

Desperate to taste her wife’s pussy cum, Asami dove back down to Korra’s entrance while a thumb took over the job of nub stimulation. The first wave of sap gushed onto her tongue, her mind immediately reminded why this was her favorite food. People often say drowning is the worst way to go, but if she was drowning in this, Asami didn’t think that’d be too bad. 

Korra continued to grunt and sputter as her peak was elongated by Asami’s nonstop ministrations, the feel of that perfect tongue drawing out more than she thought she could give. 

With one last husky grunt her body flopped back down onto the bed, her wife giving her a couple of finishing licks just before she got too sensitive. 

“Fuck Sami...I forgot how good that feels.” It’d been a minute since she’d gotten properly eaten out, which probably explained why she had peaked as quickly as she did. 

“Can you at least tell me that the treatment was successful?” Asami replied as her lips worked back up their path to Korra's cut. 

“Fuck...way better than hydrogen peroxide.”

“Good.” Arriving before Korra’s adorable face, Asami leaned into a slow kiss with her alpha, letting Korra taste herself off her lips. “Now rest up, cause my brain was just reminded of its favorite food and it wants seconds.”

Korra shuddered at the implications. Her pussy was still sensitive, but she knew that unlike her cock she’d be able to go multiple rounds without having to wait too long in between. 

Unfortunately for her wife (not really though) she had other plans. 

“As incredible as that sounds…” with diligent caution Korra ensnared her wife’s side and rolled them around, leaving her perched above the pregnant omega, “I think I know something even better.” 

Before Asami could respond, strong kisses were working down her neck, the bolts of pleasure leaving her vulnerable to whatever Korra wanted to do. Sometimes she wondered how she had gotten so thoroughly wrapped around this Alpha’s finger. But times like these reminded her, she didn’t really care. In fact she was utterly grateful to have been so completely ensnared by Korra.

“I love making you cum while you're pregnant,” spilled the naughty words into her ear. Instead of a witty retort all she could do was shudder at Korra’s words. Knowing that Korra thought about her writhing body with her bloated belly...a trickle ran down the inside of her thigh. 

After blanketing every inch of Asami’s neck in kisses, Korra’s lips finally landed on her mate mark, teeth soon after digging into the brand. A feeling that never failed to make Asami quiver trekked along her nerves. 

It was incredible. In many ways they had come so far from that night when they mated, yet they had also gone nowhere at all. Asami was still hopelessly in love with this alpha, and the sensations of that mate mark were still as raw as when it was produced. Yet in the same breath they had learned so much about each other. Asami would’ve never been able to so effortlessly work Korra to her peak like she had just done. And Korra never would’ve had the confidence to unhesitatingly roll them over and take control of the night. 

In many ways they knew each other better than they knew themselves now. Korra always managed to hit the perfect spot inside her just before she knew she needed it. And she knew just what Korra needed and how far she could push the alpha to get the best out of her. 

Not to mention some innate skill somehow enabled her to always know when to hand Korra a tissue right before she got caught in a sneezing fitn, and the alpha had come to learn that when Asami began tapping her hand at some public event that meant, _get us out of here._ They were undoubtedly two individuals, but their lives had become so entwined that someone looking in from the outside would only see blurred borders. 

“I love you Korra,” Asami gasped, her chi needing her alpha to hear it. 

Of all the words. Of all the filthy, naughty, affectionate, endearing things Asami could and has said throughout their years together, those words still did things to Korra that no other could. Those three little words attached to her name still lit that smoldering flame fit in the center of her heart. No other words made her want to give herself totally and utterly to this wonderful, smart, beautiful, fierce, fucking perfect omega. 

She tore herself away from her wife’s mate mark, staring into those impossibly soulful eyes. Their lips crashed together, raw and untempered, needy and affectionate. The type of kiss that simply can’t portray the love boiling over in each of their hearts. Even the connection of their chis was hasty and fervent, no part of them capable of truly expressing the magnitude of how they felt. 

She tore herself away from Asami, scurrying down to her second favorite pair of lips. Just like that night all those years ago her mouth was starved, wasting no time on teasing and diving straight to the apex. 

The sound that erupted from her mate was exquisite. A throaty sound that just managed to get out. In no time at all Asami’s hands were knitted in Korra’s short locks, tugging on her scalp, desperate for her. 

She needed Korra like a flower needs the sun. Her mind singly focused on the caring, gentle, strong, goofy, fucking perfect alpha and the sensations she was providing. 

“ _More_ ,” she begged, even though she didn’t know what could be more than flawless. 

But apparently Korra did, because the grasp on her hips tightened into iron chains, her mouth plunged impossibly deeper between her thighs, and Asami lost all sense of relativity. Her entire universe became centered around Korra. 

That mouth was moving in ways Asami had never felt before, yet still her body ached for more Korra. She wanted to be capsized by the alpha’s scent and drown in her chi. She needed the entirety of her alpha, every gram of flesh, chi, and soul that made up Korra, and her mind knew just how to do it. 

“ _Korra_ ,” she called out, digging her fingers into her scalp to make sure her alpha was listening, “Korra I’m your prey so _fucking_ devour me.”

In seconds the room shifted. A nuclear burst of Korra’s scent exploded across the room. It was dominant and unyielding in a way that wasn’t even comparable to the last time Asami had uttered those words. Korra’s chi was a vortex, inhaling her own and making it hers. Just as had happened all those years ago Korra’s oceanic eyes sharpened, narrowing on Asami. But now it was so different, the alpha she was then then couldn’t hold a candle to the alpha now. That starving gaze combined with the ensuing purr almost rattled an orgasm out of Asami. And once her mouth reconnected, it was over for the omega. 

She howled and wailed as Korra did exactly as she had asked. Devouring every inch of her sensitive sex. The first orgasm was wholly mind numbing, her mouth gaped wide as she unleashed a silent roar. But Korra didn’t stop there, and Asami didn’t want her to. 

Her mate continued to guzzle the cum that spilled out of her, the sounds unimaginably sordid as they echoed from between Asami’s thighs. Seconds (or maybe minutes, time kinda lost its meaning in the moment) later and she found herself peaking all over again, this time the meekest of vocalizations being torn from her chest. 

Still her mate didn’t didn’t stop, apparently determined for a hat trick. 

“ _KORRA,”_ came the shout that marked the third and final leg shaking orgasm of the night. Asami became a painting mess as her swollen chest heaved, sweat trickling down the curve of her stomach. One hand was tearing at the bedsheets as another clamped down onto Korra’s silken tresses. Her orgasm was as vehement as Korra’s chi, demanding that she be deluged in pure ecstasy. 

When her mate finally collapsed back onto the bed, Korra exhaled heavy breaths of her own as her mind drearily cleared, the cloudiness of unleashing every gram of alpha chi dissipating. Slowly awareness came back to her, the lusty heat of the room, her own voracious scent combined with Asami’s, their chis remaining happily entangled with one another. As her tongue jogged across her lips the divine taste of Asami filled her brain, pulling her briefly back into headiness. No doubt her cheeks were a mess of glistening arousal, and no doubt Asami would relish that sight. 

She slowly worked kisses up her mate’s body, all of a sudden telltale sniffles and shudders emanating from her omega. She felt Asami's fingers gently clutch for her and she readily obliged their call, her arm thoughtlessly embracing Asami. She held her close as tears trickled down her cheek, gentle hiccups cutting the silence of the room. 

It wasn’t uncommon for them to cry after a particularly emotional session, though it’d been a while since it happened. But Korra knew why. She could tell that this night had been something different. It was the air ripe with their combined scent, their bodies warm and pulsing in rhythm, and their chis refusing to separate from one another. Tonight had been lovemaking. Rough, yes, but equally as full of emotion and affection. 

And despite the fact that it hadn’t been called upon in a while, the comforting routine still came instinctively to Korra, nuzzling her mate as she let Sami exalt into the safety of her shoulder. Her chi stroked Asami’s as it wept, simply acknowledging that it was there and that it wouldn’t leave. 

It didn’t last long, not that they usually did, as it was more an outburst of emotion brought upon by exposing their deepest vulnerabilities to one another. 

As her omega slowly stilled she silently wiped away the tears away with her thumb. “I love you,” she muttered as her other thumb drew lazy circles along the crest of Asami’s shoulder. 

Pulling away, Asami brushed away the streaky rivers that lined her face with the back of her palm. Perhaps the most telling thing about their relationship was that she felt no need to apologize. Not even a simple, “sorry” for bursting into tears. She knew that Korra understood how she felt and that if the roles were reversed they’d do exactly the same. “It’s been a minute since we’ve seen the alpha,” she hiccuped, her throat still raw from the screaming and crying.

“Yeah...that uhm, what you said…”

“From the night we mated.”

“Mhmm. When I heard that, it just reminded me of that night. How far we’ve come but still how much I adore you. And when you begged me to devour the same way you did...she just came out.”

“Don’t get me wrong I’m definitely not complaining. That was...memorable, to say the least.”

“Mmm that it was...if not for us then definitely for the neighbors.” 

“I wasn’t that loud.”

“I don’t know...when you shouted my name…”

Asami rolled her eyes, more out of instinct than anything. “You think Opal and Kuvira heard?”

“Is it bad that I hope they did.”

“No. That just means my naughty alpha has a little exhibitionist in her.”

“It’s tough not too when I get to show off the piece of fine candy that I love.”

“Oh is that all I am to you. Candy.”

“Let’s see. Sweet? Yup. Sticky? Definitely. Smells fantastic? Absolutely. Yup your pretty much my piece of candy. Maybe licorice or a jolly rancher.”

Usually Asami would’ve tackled her alpha right about now, but with her bloated stomach she opted for a slap-nudge of Korra’s shoulder, causing her mate to fall to her side. Immediately her body regretted it, missing the contact of her wife’s smooth skin. 

“What say we get you in the shower. As much as I love your scent and that bit of grease on your forehead I don’t think our sheets appreciate it.”

“Agreed,” replied Asami, reaching her hand toward Korra’s. 

“Nuh uh,” said her wife as she picked her up bridal style which, given that she was eight months pregnant, was even hotter than usual. 

Asami couldn’t help but giggle as they now replayed the scene from their wedding night, Korra carrying her through a doorway as she sunk into her mate’s arms. “I love you Kor,” she cooed dreamily. 

“Love you too Sami.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this rather fluffy piece (at least with my precedent). Better make the most of them because, well...somethings coming.
> 
> Also I’ve been wondering if there’s anyone else you guys wanna see join in *ahem Kya or Lin* or anyone else? I’ve been thinking about doing so but would love to hear what you guys have to say!


End file.
